


Nightmare

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Light Angst, Nightmares, comfort your brother, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Alec has a nightmare.
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied suffocation, nightmare, eyes.

Alec woke up and immediately felt cold. He tried sitting up. Nothing happened.

Alec wasn’t able to move his arms.

He wasn’t able to move his legs. 

He wasn’t able to move his head. 

He wasn’t able to move his body. 

He tried screaming, but nothing came out. He tried moving his body once again, but nothing happened. He could move his eyes, but they started hurting. He wanted to cry, but nothing came out.

He felt like his insides were trying to claw their way out as he felt the air leave his lungs. He desperately tried to call out for help, but still, nothing came out. 

Blue eyes stared at him as he struggled to move, to breath, to speak. He was completely helpless as he heard the giggle and laugh, until it transitioned into familiar screams. 

He finally felt like he was in control. He sat up and screamed in fear.

.

He was coughing and wheezing as he woke up. He started crying as he heard footsteps towards his room. 

Though he feared that it was his mom or dad, Hazel was the one to open the door. 

“Haz...el…” he was able to say, before sobbing once again. Hazel sat down next to him. He couldn’t stop. 

She patted his back. “Take your time.” And so he did. He sobbed and cried until he was able to breath again. He stayed still, and sighed. 

“Are you alright now?” He nodded. 

“What happened?” She asked. “I had a nightmare...about the Lonely Freddies.” He said. “Their eyes were staring as they giggled. Then they started screaming in the voices of the children.” Hazel nodded softly. 

The two hugged as they heard the footsteps of their parents walking down the hall. 

“Do you want to make pancakes?” She asked, and he nodded.

He liked pancakes.


End file.
